witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
List of prisoners
|Type = Other |Source = during The Great Escape on the warden's desk |Weight = 0 |Value = 1 |Sell = 1 |Image = Tw3 scroll4.png}} List of prisoners is a document in that can be found during the main quest, The Great Escape. Many of the names on the list are references to various moderators on CD Projekt Red's forums. Journal entry :Prisoners of Deireadh Page 258 :Blaix de Villmon Imprisoned the 3rd of Birke for use of magic. Admitted no guilt despite exhaustive interrogation. Died during questioning on the 7th of Blathe. :Arthur de Vleester Imprisoned the 5th of Birke for use of magic. Admitted his guilt the 10th of Birke. Sentenced to death by pyre. Burned at the stake the 11th of Birke. :Margarita Laux-Antille Imprisoned the 6th of Birke for use of magic. Has admitted no guilt. Recommendation: enhanced interrogation. :KethKeth - CD Projekt Red forum - moderator (formerly)'' Imprisoned the 6th of Birke for illicit soothsaying. Has admitted no guilt. Sentenced to death by pyre.'' :UndomielUndomiel9 - CD Projekt Red forum - Polish moderator'' Elven witch of the forests, imprisoned the 6th of Birke. Sentenced to death by pyre for cursing the residents of Oxenfurt. Has admitted no guilt.'' :"Zelona"zi3lona - CD Projekt Red forum - Polish moderator'' Sorceress, true name unknown. Imprisoned the 7th of Birke for use of magic and aiding other fugitives. Sentenced to death by pyre.'' :Shipekszypek26 - CD Projekt Red forum - Polish moderator (formerly)'' Imprisoned the 7th of Birke for printing and distributing pamphlets slandering the Redanian nation. Admitted his guilt. Sentenced to death by hanging.'' :VattVattier - CD Projekt Red forum - Polish lead moderator'' Dwarf, imprisoned the 7th of Birke for tearing down wanted posters of witches. Admitted his guilt. Sentenced to lose his right hand.'' :GregskiGregski - CD Projekt Red forum - English moderator'' Imprisoned the 8th of Birke for harboring fugitives. Admitted his guilt. Sentenced to death by hanging.'' :"Hunt"HuntMocy - CD Projekt Red forum - Polish moderator'' True name unknown. Imprisoned the 8th of Birke for pestering elegant dames. Sentenced to one month in a dark cell.'' :DonaDona.794 - CD Projekt Red forum - Polish moderator'' Imprisoned the 8th of Birke for chiromancy. Has admitted no guilt. Recommendation: enhanced interrogation.'' :"Dragonbird"Dragonbird - CD Projekt Red forum - moderator (formerly)'' True name unknown. Imprisoned the 9th of Birke. Accused of practicing numerology, admitted her guilt. Sentenced to death by pyre.'' :Second Childsecondchildren - CD Projekt Red forum - moderator (formerly)'' Elven diviner, crazed, imprisoned the 9th of Birke for inciting discord and hatred for the Church. Appears comatose, uncommunicative - possible ruse. Recommendation: outlast, wait for response.'' :CoryleaCorylea.723 - CD Projekt Red forum - moderator (formerly)'' Imprisoned the 10th of Birke for allegiance to Scoia'tael. Admitted her guilt using crude language. Sentenced to death by hanging.'' :"Highland Tommy"tommy5761 - CD Projekt Red - lead moderator'' Refuses to reveal true name. Imprisoned the 11th of Birke for assault sword in hand. Admitted his guilt. Sentenced to death by decapitation.'' :"The Seeker"Seeker.217 - CD Projekt Red forum - moderator (formerly)'' True name unknown. Imprisoned the 11th of Birke on suspicion of spying. Recommendation: enhanced interrogation using hot irons. Imperative: learn identity of prisoner's operator.'' :Man of N'vahGuyNwah - CD Projekt Red forum - moderator (formerly)'' Imprisoned the 12th of Birke. Convicted for many bold home and shop burglaries. Has begun strike to protest his innocence. Recommendation: let him starve.'' :Petra Siliepetra_silie - CD Projekt Red forum - lead moderator (formerly)'' Imprisoned the 12th of Birke for practice of herbalism and publication of banned utterances. Admitted her guilt. Sentenced to death by pyre.'' :SidspykerSidspyker - CD Projekt Red forum - moderator (formerly)'' Imprisoned the 13th of Birke - denounced by neighbor for use of magic. Acquitted of charges and released.'' :"Reptile Man"ReptilePZ - CD Projekt Red forum - moderator (formerly)'' True name unknown. Imprisoned the 13th of Birke for engaging in many bloody rows. Remains unconscious due to sustained head injuries. Recommendation: hospitalize.'' :"Sardukhar"Sardukhar - CD Projekt Red forum - moderator'' Nilfgaardian, true name unknown, member of the Elite Palace Guard of the emperor of Nilfgaard. Imprisoned the 13th of Birke as enemy of the Realm. Held under close watch pending arrival of military intelligence personnel.'' :NarsNars - CD Projekt Red forum - Polish moderator'' Halfling from Knotweed Meadow. Imprisoned the 14th of Birke for tax evasion and extortion. Has admitted no guilt. Recommendation: enhanced interrogation.'' :MomotekMarcin_Momot - CD Projekt Red - moderator'' Imprisoned the 14th of Birke for possession and use of magic amulets. Weak of mind. Recommendation: fit to assist in guarding other convicts. Please note: not to be trusted with sharp implements.'' References Category:The Witcher 3 books